Automotive vehicles are generally designed with aerodynamic shaped bodies which often result in large plan view angles and large side view rake angles for the body surfaces. These angles generally compound to reduce the effect of frontal surfaces available for the packaging of content on vehicle headlamps and tail lamps. The severe rake angle of the headlamp and the tail lamp surfaces as seen in the side view typically creates a large shelf of unused space in front of the functional reflector and lighting elements.
Some vehicles have motor actuated flip up headlamp assemblies that flip up or rotate to provide the lighting function. The entire flip up headlamp typically includes multiple lighting devices located within a sealed housing to accommodate various lighting needs. When not in use, the flip up headlamp assembly may be rotated down so that it rests flush with the vehicle body surface to provide an aerodynamic shaped surface for the vehicle. Conventional flip up lighting assemblies generally may be susceptible to failure.